BW046: Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Misha |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Oshawott, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Snivy, Iris' Excadrill, Cilan's Pansage, Misha's Purrloin, Tranquill (multiple) |guest =Misha}} is the 46th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis With the unexpected addition of Meowth added to their roster, Ash and co. are still travelling North to Nimbasa City. During the trip, they meet a male Purrloin which both Meowth and Oshawott fall for, believing he is female. Jessie and James hatch a new scheme at the train yard. Meanwhile, Cilan meets a girl named Misha who had lost her Purrloin and heard rumors of a Purrloin causing trouble around here. They manage to find it, and the gang but the Purrloin was not happy seeing Misha again thinking she abandoned him. But when some sand made Ash and the others sink in the mine. Can they get out? Episode Plot A Pokémon is sees the fruit Tranquill left in its nest. As the Pokémon goes to get it, it is spotted by another Tranquill. The Pokémon goes to fight, but retreats, as more Tranquill appear and chase it away. As the heroes travel, Meowth expresses it is a delight and privilege for him to travel with them, though Pikachu does not trust Meowth. Ash tells Pikachu to give the thought a doubt, for Meowth might've changed, causing Meowth to be touched. The Pokémon bumps into Meowth, who is in crush with the Pokémon, Purrloin. Cilan is a bit frightened, for he remembers an encounter with Purrloin once and it did not go well. Meowth is shocked, for Purrloin is asking for their help. A flock of Tranquill appear and gust them away. Ash sends Oshawott, who soaks them with Water Gun, followed with Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Purrloin tries to move away, but Meowth comes and is pleased to hear Purrloin praises his will to protect her. Oshawott is also attracted to Purrloin, but argues with Meowth. Meowth translates the Tranquill mistook Purrloin as a thief when she was eating some berries. Cilan and Ash doubt that, causing them to be soaked by Oshawott's Water Gun. Ash drops his bag, so Purrloin sees the berries he has been carrying. Iris thinks Purrloin looks cute with her features and goes to catch her. Meowth interferes, causing the Ball to hit him, but manages to get out of it. Meowth wants Purrloin to go out with her, but Oshawott interferes with him. Purrloin leaves, but has her eyes on Ash's bag, filled with berries. Meanwhile, Jessie and James are taking photos of the train yard. James worries about Meowth, though Jessie assures him Meowth is fine and now are doing his job. Meowth translates Purrloin has a friend trapped in the mines, so need to go there. Everyone believes Purrloin, except for Cilan, who decides to stay, as he does not believe in Purrloin. As they all climb up, Meowth translates that Purrloin thinks that Ash's bag is heavy, but Ash says everything he is fine, making Purrloin displeased. Cilan waits for others, remembering his previous encounter with Purrloin. A woman with a broken arm comes, asking for a Purrloin, making Cilan surprised. Inside the mines, the path becomes more narrow, so Ash passes Meowth his bag, making Purrloin pleased. They arrive to a pit, so Purrloin points that its friend is there. Ash, Iris, Meowth, Oshawott and Pikachu jump down, but see nothing. However, what they do see is Purrloin going away with Ash's bag, for she wanted the food for herself. Purrloin taunts others, who fall down and leaves away. She returns back, seeing everyone is okay, though Cilan and the woman arrive. The woman, Misha, comes to Purrloin, who, in Meowth's words, wants to know why was she abandoned by her trainer. Purrloin remembers well Misha took care of her and one day she told Purrloin Misha will be back soon, but never came back. Misha tells she had an accident and went to the hospital. When she came back home, Purrloin was missing. Purrloin does not trust her words. Suddenly, Iris, Meowth, Ash, Oshawott and Pikachu begin to sink in quicksand. Cilan throws a rope, so he and Misha try to pull them up. Unfortunately, they fall down as well. Purrloin tries to save them, but Misha replies she cannot save them by herself. While Purrloin leaves, the heroes send Excadrill, Pansage and Snivy to pull the rope. They try to pull the rope, which breaks apart, causing the heroes, Misha and the Pokémon to sink down. However, a flock of Tranquill come, saving them and pulling them from the sand. Meowth translates that Purrloin asked help from the Tranquill, who gusted her, but she persuaded them to help. Misha thanks Purrloin, who thinks even if she does not trust Misha's story, she shouldn't abandon them, according to Meowth. Meowth and Oshawott want to ask Purrloin to a date, but Misha tells them Purrloin is male, much to their shock. At Nimbasa City, during the night, Jessie and James land a helicopter of Team Rocket, feeling pleased for what is to come. Debuts Character Misha Quotes :"Purr-loin" - Purrloin :"You see, Purrloin's a guy." - Misha :"Aaaaaa!?" - Meowth and Oshawott, in a state of shock. :"A dude?" - Meowth, in a state of shock Trivia *Like Meowzie, May's Skitty and Mamie's Purugly, Meowth fell in love. **Out of all three, like in For the Love of Meowth!, Meowth had to abandon his love, for the Pokémon itself (Glameow evolved into a Purugly, while Purrloin was actually male). *This episode aired in America on the same day as the theatrical release in America of the 14th movie White - Victini and Zekrom. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Beartic *Who's That Pokémon?: Purrloin (US) Dub differences After Misha revealed Purrloin as a guy, Cilan originally said it was bad taste. However, in the dub version, he called it as a "menu substitution". Gallery A Pokémon runs away from a flock of Tranquill BW046 2.jpg Meowth is touched by the twerps' words BW046 3.jpg Meowth gets tackled by the Pokémon BW046 4.jpg Meowth falls in love with Purrloin BW046 5.jpg Ash has Oshawott used Water Gun BW046 6.jpg Oshawott is charmed by Purrloin BW046 7.jpg Ash gets soaked by Water Gun BW046 8.jpg Meowth gets hit by the Poké Ball to prevent Purrloin's capture BW046 9.jpg Purrloin winks at his admirers BW046 10.jpg Meowth and Oshawott have a crush BW046 11.jpg Meowth carries Ash's bag BW046 12.jpg Purrloin taunts the others BW046 13.jpg Ash, Iris and the Pokémon sink in the quicksand BW046 14.jpg Cilan and Misha fell down as well BW046 15.jpg The flock of Tranquill save everyone BW046 16.jpg Oshawott and Meowth ask Purrloin for a date BW046 17.jpg Meowth and Oshawott realize Purrloin is a dude BW046 18.jpg Jessie and James land the helicopter }} Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes